


Marauders stuff i guess

by MyctIdfk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, One Shot Collection, Request Meme, Short, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyctIdfk/pseuds/MyctIdfk
Summary: Marauders one-shots, head cannons, and requests.(I really like Remus lupin so im sorry if it's mostly Remus I will try to do more also I am dyslexic and I promise I do proofread but please be patient with me!!!)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Marauders stuff i guess

Hello!! My name is Grayson!! I will label at the top of each chapter what it is going to be : Headcannon, One-shot, or request. I will do almost any ship. I won't do pedophilia or incest though or some x readers depending on the character. tell me what ship and a bit of detail about how you want it and (optional but preferably ) around how many words you want it to be!! My main ships are \- Wolfstar \- Jegulus \- Jily Very basic I know!!


End file.
